


Музыка Дэвида Шарифа

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Фрэнк Притчард и Дэвид Шариф после звонка Адама Дженсена.





	Музыка Дэвида Шарифа

**Author's Note:**

> саундтрек финала: Marriage D'Amour

**Название:** Музыка Дэвида Шарифа  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Helios  
**Размер:** драббл, 531 слово  
**Персонажи:** Фрэнсис Притчард, Дэвид Шариф  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** пропущенная сцена  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Фрэнк Притчард и Дэвид Шариф после звонка Адама Дженсена.  
**Примечание 1:** время действия — Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
**Примечание 2:** саундтрек финала: Marriage D'Amour  


 

— Пфф, Дэвид! «Изменился меньше всех». Ну-ну. Уж кто бы говорил! — фыркнул Фрэнсис Притчард и, оттолкнувшись ногой, крутанулся на вертящемся табурете возле белого рояля в кабинете новой шикарной, только что обставленной квартиры Шарифа. — Люди вообще не меняются, так что про вас с Дженсеном я могу сказать то же самое. Тебя хрен собьешь с цели, а что касается этого заносчивого засранца, то, обрати внимание, он даже не удосужился одеться, прежде чем включить видеосвязь. 

Шариф улыбнулся. 

— Ладно тебе, Фрэнк. Ты же слышал, он даже спросил про тебя.

— Рыдаю от счастья, — скривился Притчард. 

Он открыл крышку рояля и, подумав немного, мягко тронул клавиши длинными пальцами. Звук мелодичного минорного аккорда разнесся по кабинету. Притчард картинным жестом снял руки с клавиатуры и пристально посмотрел на Шарифа. 

— Но мне было интересно услышать, что я, оказывается, фрилансер. Спец по кибербезопасности на вольных хлебах. Прямо почувствовал себя крутаном.

— А ты разве не крутан? — усмехнулся Шариф, неторопливо отходя от стенного экрана.

Двигаясь неспешно, он расстегнул и снял пиджак, бросил на кресло; ослабил галстук и стянул его прямо через голову, не развязывая. 

Остановившись возле Притчарда, Шариф скрестил руки на груди, склонив голову набок, словно огромная хищная птица. 

— Я-то? — переспросил Притчард, небрежно пожав плечами. — Крутан, конечно, раз работаю на тебя. Тебе всегда были нужны только лучшие. Но зачем напускать туману перед Дженсеном? 

Шариф отвел взгляд, и его губы тронула улыбка. 

— Я собираюсь поручить тебе одно довольно непростое дело, и… — он замолк, подбирая слова. — Возможно, нам понадобится его помощь. Он может отказать мне, но тебе — вряд ли. 

Притчард нахмурился и, не глядя на клавиши, застучал по ним пальцами левой руки. Рояль загудел дробью низких тревожных звуков. 

— Ты думаешь, что я один не справлюсь и должен буду идти к нему на поклон?! Чтобы он приехал сюда из своей Праги?

Шариф поморщился. 

— Фрэнк, сыграй что-нибудь нормальное, а? 

— Нет настроения, — отрезал Притчард. — Ну, так что?

— Не кипятись, Фрэнсис. Как ты сказал, мне нужны лучшие. А он лучший в своей сфере. 

— Вот и скажи ему об этом сам, — бросил Притчард, напуская на себя равнодушный вид. 

Рояль извергал из своих недр нечто уже совсем душераздирающее, но Притчарда это, похоже, ничуть не смущало. Он упорно продолжал терзать клавиши. 

Шариф облокотился на крышку рояля и подпер скулу черно-золотой рукой. 

— Банк «Палисейд», — негромко сказал он. — Прага.

— Что?..

Рояль будто подавился, разом замолкнув на брошенной ноте. 

Притчард, нахмурившись, смотрел на Шарифа сквозь выбившиеся пряди черных волос.

— Мне послышалось, что ты сказал «Палисейд», Дэвид? 

— Мне послышалось, что ты сказал, что ты крут, Фрэнк?

Оба замолчали, выжидательно глядя друг на друга. 

— Но мне много чего понадобится, сам понимаешь, шеф, — осторожно начал Притчард после долгой паузы.

— Всё, что скажешь, — спокойно отозвался Шариф. — Готовь список и смету. 

— А Дженсен?

— Я так понял, ты сможешь обойтись без него? 

Притчард всерьёз задумался, покусывая губу. 

— Я постараюсь. Но если что — он мне должен. 

— Вот и славно, — довольно заключил Шариф. — Сыграешь?

Притчард рассеянно кивнул и принялся вытирать вспотевшие ладони о ткань своих карго-штанов.

— Зачем тебе вообще в кабинете рояль, Дэвид? — спросил он нервно. — Ты ведь совсем не умеешь играть. 

— А мне и не надо, — сказал Шариф, удобно устраивая подбородок на сложенных руках и прикрывая глаза. — Всегда найдется тот, кто сможет сыграть для меня, дорогой мой Фрэнсис. 

Притчард грустно усмехнулся, медленно выдохнул и плавно занес руки над клавиатурой. 

Кабинет наполнился звуками чудесной музыки.

  
by fandomDeusEx2017_rus


End file.
